


i'm in love with a criminal

by missmaier



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Slow Burn, background louis/james, kinda slow burn, whatever im tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: when Violet's financial situation grows dire, her company contacts her with a job that can free her from her debt. the job involves killing the heir of a rising company that's threatening her own. Violet agrees to the task, but doesn't quite bargain for falling for her target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this was originally meant to be a oneshot, but it got. long lmao so its gonna be split into 6 chapters i'll post over the next few days(:
> 
> enjoy!

When Violet was called to her boss’ office in the middle of the day, she was positive that she was being fired.

Not that she was a bad worker, per se. Violet did her job and she did it well. She was an office assistant at Crawford Co. It didn’t require much talking to people and it gave Violet a lot of solitude, which was good enough for her.

However, she couldn’t stifle the fear rising in her chest as she made her way down to her boss’ office. For a high-selling company, the pay was terrible, and Violet was living paycheck to paycheck trying to pay off her rent. If she was fired, she would have to find another job, fast, and she had nowhere else to go.

Violet raised a hand to knock on her boss’ door as soon as she got there, and when the deep, gravelly voice said, “Come in,” Violet took a deep breath and walked inside.

She’d only been in Bill Carver’s office a couple of times, but she hated it more each time. It still had that distinct office-like smell to it, but there was something about it that put her on edge. Maybe it was Mr. Carver himself. Probably. He wasn’t a terrible guy, but Violet never liked to spend a second more of time with him than she had to.

“Please, sit,” Mr. Carver said as soon as he saw Violet, and Violet took a step forward, but caught sight of a man in a suit standing behind her. With a gun on his waist. As she stared at him he stared back, his face impassive and impossible to read. “Miss Clark.” Violet turned her head, and Mr. Carver gestured to the seat in front of him. “Sit.”

Violet’s nerves more on edge than ever, she slid into the leather seat and uneasily clasped her hands together in her lap. She could feel Suit Guy boring holes into the back of her head. “You’re not in trouble, Miss Clark. The opposite, really.” As Mr. Carver talked, Violet looked anywhere but right at him. She decided to focus on the nameplate on the desk labeled,  _ William Carver _ . “I have a job for you. An extracurricular of sorts.”

“What kind of extracurricular?”

“Well, it would require you to relocate for a couple of months, but everything would be paid for by the company,” Violet’s eyebrows shot up. What kind of job was this? “I’m going to be blunt with you, Miss Clark-”

“Violet.” She regretted interrupting him immediately, and her voice grew smaller under his stare. “Just Violet is fine.”

Mr. Carver just smiled, and it made Violet’s skin crawl. “I’m going to be blunt,  _ Violet _ . This job involves killing someone.”

Violet’s gaze snapped to Carver’s face, looking for any sign that he was joking. Any upturn of the lip, furrow of the brow, twitch of the eye. Nothing. His face was just as stoic as Suit Guy’s, whose presence Violet was still all too aware of.

“I… don’t think I understand.”

“It’s simple, really,” Mr. Carver said, and Violet fought back the urge to argue with him.  _ Simple is the last word I’d use for killing somebody. _ “There’s a rising company in Atlanta that’s threatening our market and stealing our stockholders. If their heir is taken out, then they won’t be an issue.” Noticing Violet’s speechlessness, Mr. Carver leaned forward. “Come now, Violet. This isn’t a new practice.”

For the second time in less than two minutes, Violet’s stomach gave a violent lurch. CEO of Richmond’s rising company found drowned in a river. All the workers of Savannah Tech catching a vicious illness that brought productivity from 100 to 0. Wellington’s heir vanishing without a trace.

All of them led back here, to Crawford.

The room was silent for a couple of excruciating moments, until Violet spoke when she was sure she wouldn’t vomit. “And if I refuse?”

Mr. Carver nodded at Suit Guy. “We can find someone more capable, but just know that we have ways of keeping you silent.” Mr. Carver leaned impossibly closer. “But I don’t want to do that to you, Violet Clark. You’re a good worker. I see a lot of potential in you. And you’ll be handsomely compensated.” 

Violet hated the next question that came out of her mouth. “How much?”

“150 grand, for a starting price.”

Violet couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. $150,000 was way more than she made in a year, two years, even. And that as a  _ starting price _ ?

“Also, you’ll be promoted with a considerable pay raise.”

Violet needed a minute to breathe. She was barely paying off rent every month, and sometimes she’d have to skip meals because she simply couldn’t afford the food. Her parents had urged her to take a second job, but following their advice was the last thing she wanted to do. But 150 grand or more could be enough to pay for a decent apartment and three meals a day without aid from her parents for a while.

The deal still involved taking a life, something Violet definitely did not want to do.  _ With the money, I can pay for the therapy, _ a voice in her head reminded her. She took a nervous glance behind her at Suit Guy, and wondered if she’d imagined his hand moving closer to his gun.

“Fine. What’s their name?”

\---

It didn’t take long for Violet to pack her belongings, and then she was on a flight to Atlanta, Georgia. She got a few odd looks from security for being a female traveling alone, but her resting glare was enough to ward off anyone that tried to talk to her.

Violet waited until she was at the apartment to open the case file. The apartment was company paid, and it was  _ huge _ . The size of the living room was about as big as her apartment back home. There was a functioning stove, oven, fridge, and plenty of counter space. Everything was furnished, including her bedroom, which had a sleek glass desk with legs painted black.

Violet wheeled her suitcase into the bedroom and set down the case file on the desk. [Classified] was stamped on the front in huge red letters. Stifling a snort, she sat down in the leather swivel chair and flipped it open.

The first file had a picture on the front that looked almost like a yearbook picture or a photo ID. She had dark hair and light brown skin, and amber eyes that jumped out despite the quality of the picture. The name was Clementine Everett. 24 years old. Had a living father and younger brother. Violet was familiar with her, since Mr. Carver had given her a brief run-down, but Everett Incorporated was a fast-growing company. Clementine’s father was stepping down next year and handing off the company to her, and she was proving to be quite qualified for the job. Taking her down would be the end of the company as they knew it.

Violet spent a half hour picking through the papers, looking for anything that could be of relevance to her. Mr. Carver’s words rang through her mind.  _ Form a close relationship with her. You want her to trust you. This girl is trained to defend herself, and you will not succeed if she hasn’t put her faith in you. Don’t get attached or you risk compromising the mission. _

Violet had no problem with that. People were never her strong suit, so keeping a distance when it came to her feelings would be a piece of cake. The issue was finding a way to get close to Clementine without looking suspicious.

Then a name under Clementine’s “relationships” tab caught her eye. Louis West. For some reason, it rang a bell.  _ Louis West. Louis West. Louis- _

“Oh my god,” Violet breathed aloud. Louis West. They had been sent to the same boarding school and were close friends until they were 16 and Louis moved away. Apparently to Atlanta. Violet’s parents had never allowed her to contact him since they wanted her to leave behind anything in the boarding school. Including relationships.

There was a contact number underneath his name, and Violet’s hand shot to her phone. As soon as the number was in her phone, her finger hovered hesitantly over the “call” button. What if Louis didn’t want to talk to her? What if he was different from how she remembered him?

It took her five minutes to work up the courage to call him, and her heart leapt into her throat when he answered.

“Hello?” He kind of sounded the same. Violet opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. “Hellooooo? Anyone? Bueller?” Yeah, this was definitely the same Louis.

“Hey, Louis,” she said quietly.

“Who is this?”

“It’s… ah, I don’t know if you remember me, but it’s Violet. Clark. From Ericson’s.” Violet bit her lip as Louis went silent for a moment, then a loud “OH” from the other line startled her.

“Of course I remember you, Violet. Damn, it’s been  _ ages! _ What have you been up to? And how did you get my number?”

Violet wanted to slam her head on the expensive glass desk. She hadn’t thought of a single excuse for calling him.  _ Oh, I got it from a classified file I could be shot for. By the way, I’m going to murder your best friend. _ “I, um. I’m in Atlanta for a couple months for work, and Ruby told me you moved here a few years ago. I found it on your LinkedIn.”

“Okay, stalker,” Louis said, laughter in his tone. There were muffled voices on the line, and Louis was silent for a few seconds. “Listen, I’m gonna have to go, but let’s get something to eat after I’m off, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Alright, meet me in front of Everett’s at 5. Can’t wait to see you, shortstack.”

Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Bye, High School Musical.”

“Vi, I’ve been telling you for years, you need better insults.” And then he hung up.

Violet set her phone down on her desk, running a hand over her face. She was going to break Louis’ heart. She was using him to target his best friend. The thought filled her with pain, but she knew that she had to follow through with this. She  _ had _ to.

But following through meant living with the consequences.

\---

Violet definitely looked out of place. She hadn’t had money to buy clothes in a long time, and she’d settled for a pair of distressed black jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black beanie and a plaid flannel tied around her waist. She sat on a bench outside of Everett Incorporated’s main building and the employees, dressed in nice suits and dress shoes, were giving her odd looks as she passed. She fiddled with the charm bracelet on her right wrist, silently praying that Louis would show up and end her misery.

Soon enough, he did, and Violet had to do a double take to remember it was him. Louis had gotten even taller than when she’d last seen him, and he blended right in with the suits crowd. Except, he wasn’t wearing a tie, and the top three buttons of his dress shirt were undone. Violet suppressed a chuckle.

Even in a professional setting, Louis had found a way to stand out.

As soon as he spotted her, he waved. “What’s up, Violet Baggins?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “One more short joke and I’m killing you.”

Louis laughed, and as soon as Violet stood up from the bench he pulled her into a hug, which she returned. Violet barely measured up to his chin now, and she knew that despite her threat, she still had a lot of short jokes coming.

As soon as they pulled away, Louis gestured to the girl next to him that Violet hadn’t even noticed. Immediately, she recognized her as Clementine, and her heart skipped a beat. She was even prettier in person, the poor quality ID photo not really doing her justice. Her hair was up in a side bun, and it looked flattened, like she’d been wearing a hat and she took it off. Clementine was also about the same height as Violet, just as much a victim to the short nicknames.

“Violet, this is my co-worker and fellow Hobbit best friend, Clementine,” Clementine shot Louis a good-natured glare and shook hands with Violet.

“Violet,” she introduced herself, surprised her voice didn’t crack.

Clementine laughed, releasing Violet’s hand and gently nudging Louis. “I know. He hasn’t stopped talking about you since you called.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Louis threw up his hands in surrender. “All good things, I promise,” he said, and Clementine caught Violet’s eye and shook her head. “Mostly good things.”

“I’ll leave you two to dinner,” she said, casting a smile at Louis. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“I could  _ never _ .”

Violet watched Clementine go, feeling her heart plummet into the bottom of her chest.

How the hell was she going to kill this girl?

\---

Violet and Louis went to a small cafe in downtown Atlanta not far from where Louis worked as per his insistence. Apparently, Violet hadn’t lived until she tried their fries.

“So, how come you disappeared off the face of the earth after I moved, Vi?” Louis asked as Violet sipped her energy drink, and Violet shrugged.

“Oh, you know. Parents.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re still talking to them.”

“Depends on how you define talking,” Violet said, and when Louis raised a brow, she sighed. “I occasionally borrow money from them. But that’s it.”

Violet was saved from further awkwardness as the waiter brought them their food; Louis a burger and Violet chicken tenders. Both with fries, obviously. Louis looked like a sore sight in that cafe in a dress shirt, slacks and shoes more expensive than Violet’s rent, but with a cheap burger and a coke sitting in front of him. Violet shook her head.

Only Louis.

Louis chuckled as Violet poured a heap of ketchup into the corner of her plate and dipped the chicken tender in it. “I see you never grew up.”

Violet shot him a glare. “Says you.”

Louis smirked, holding up his left hand. “I, as a matter of fact, did.” Violet squinted, not seeing anything out of place until she spotted the gold band around his ring finger. Her jaw dropped.

“No fucking way.” Louis laughed, shoving two fries in his mouth. “Are you married to that Clementine chick?”  _ Please no. _

Louis snorted. “No. Clem is my strictly platonic best friend. Besides,” he added, leaning across the table with a wink. “She resisted my charms a long time ago.”

Violet bit back a groan. Poor Clementine was probably Louis’ girl victim for a while. She remembered both Minnie and Sophie were too, back at the boarding school. Her heart twisted at the thought of the twins, and she pushed the memory away. “So who is it then?”

“His name is James.”

Violet nearly choked on her energy drink. “It’s a  _ dude? _ ”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, looking genuinely confused for once in his life. Violet would’ve relished in it if she wasn’t more lost than he was.

“I thought that you were like… the straightest dudebro to ever exist. Other than Marlon,” Violet said, setting her drink down on the table to avoid actually choking. Marlon had gone to the boarding school with them, and had been Louis’ closest friend. Violet hadn’t heard from him in years, either.

“Oh, I made out with Marlon too.”

“What the  _ fuck. _ ”

“More than once.” Letting Violet simmer in her shock for a moment, Louis backtracked. “Wait, but hold on. You thought I was straight?” At Violet’s nod, Louis leaned back in his seat, sadly eating a french fry. “Damn. I lied when I said you needed better insults. That takes the cake.”

Violet simply shrugged in response, digging into her french fries. Louis was right; these really  _ were _ good.

“That reminds me,” Louis said, and he pulled up a PDF of a flier on his phone. He held it so Violet could see, and her brain instantly went into overdrive at the word ‘party.’ “The company is having a Christmas party at some bar, do you want to be my plus one?”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “What about James?”

“Oh, he hates crowds. And parties,” Louis shrugged, taking a sip of his coke. “We accepted our differences a long time ago.”

“I hate them too. And I’m not exactly good company.”

“Oh well.”

“ _ Louis- _ ”

“James is the only one who I’ll take no for an answer from. And you-” he waved a french fry in her face, which she snatched right out of his hand, “-aren’t James. So you’re coming.”

Violet rolled her eyes, finally relenting. She knew Louis, and she knew he was only going to annoy her until she said yes. “I’ll stay for an hour.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find yourself wanting to stay for much longer than that,” At Violet’s raised brow, Louis said, “Clementine is single, I’ll have you know.”

Violet really hoped her face didn’t display how distraught Clementine’s name made her. She’d gotten so caught up with talking to Louis she’d forgotten all about her target.

_ Form a close relationship with her. You want her to trust you.  _ A company party seemed like the best way to get close to Clementine, especially through Louis. An unsettling feeling simmered in her gut, but she did her best to ignore it.

“I’m not looking for a relationship, Louis. I’m only here for a couple of months,” she said, hoping Louis couldn’t see through the lie. He narrowed his eyes for the briefest moment, then shrugged.

“Whatever you say, Vi.”

Louis texted her the flier, and as soon as she got back to the apartment, she made a sticky note of it and put it on the fridge since there was no calendar around. Leaning back and looking at the note, she was hit with a striking realization.

Violet had absolutely no clothes fit for partying at a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes to Louis' company party, and gets to know Clementine in a way she didn't expect.

Violet lingered awkwardly on the curb in her “partying” clothes, trying to ignore all the weird glances she was getting. Louis had said she was going to pick her up at 7:30, and glancing at her phone, he was running a couple minutes late.

She sighed, self consciously tugging at the bracelets on her wrist. Violet had bought a new outfit for the occasion; it was nothing special, just a short sleeve collared button up with a simple pattern, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. Still, she looked a little more put together than she normally did, which she counted as a win.

Finally, Louis pulled up on the curb at 7:40. He rolled down his window, giving Violet a sheepish smile. She crossed her arms. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, my impatient young pipsqueak. Clem needed a last minute ride,” he gestured to the passenger seat, and Clementine leaned over and waved. Violet’s breath hitched in her throat.

“It’s my fault, Violet,” Clementine said apologetically, and Louis gestured for Violet to get in.

“It’s-it’s alright.” Violet was already tripping over her words and she’d had nothing to drink yet. Maybe Clementine just had that effect on her. She climbed into Louis’ backseat, a little surprised at how tidy it was. She’d been in Louis’ dorm a couple of times at school, and it was the polar opposite of organized. Not that Violet could talk about clean and organized. Her laundry pile at home was an unstoppable force.

Clementine and Louis were talking in the front seat, and Violet, not knowing how to contribute to the conversation, stared out the window and let their voices fall into the background. Her knee was bouncing anxiously. _Form a close relationship with her._ But _how?_ Clementine was everything Violet wasn’t; extroverted, pretty, charismatic. They really couldn’t be a more opposite match.

Violet wanted to slam her head against the window. She _really_ wasn’t cut out for people. She should’ve just said no to the deal and eventually died from ramen cancer. Or whatever sickness came out of eating dollar store ramen three times a day.

“Viiiiiiiolet.” Violet snapped out of her trance to hear Louis calling her name, and she looked over to see him staring through the rearview mirror at her. Clementine was turned around, a teasing smile on her face. “Anyone home?”

“What?” She asked, her voice a little sharper than she meant for it to be.

“I was just wondering what you do. For a living,” Clementine said, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. “What brings you all the way out here?”

“Office assistant. At Crawford Company.” Violet cleared her throat, breaking eye contact with Clementine and instead staring at a random part of the car. “They’re thinking about opening a new location, and they’re paying me extra to live here for a couple months and scope out the area.”

Clementine nodded in thought. “Well, that’s nice. Crawford, huh? Dad says I should watch out for you when I get promoted. Rumor has it you’re a formidable opponent.” There was no bitterness or jealousy in Clementine’s tone at all. Despite the irony of the situation, Violet offered her a small smile.

“I’d sleep with one eye open.”

“Clem is getting the _big_ money soon,” Louis said, making eye contact with Violet through the mirror. “CEO. How about that?”

“What, you think a woman can’t run a company?” Clementine teased, and Louis let out a gasp of mock surprise.

“Women are all too capable! Smurfs, on the other hand…” He burst out laughing as Clementine punched him in the arm. Violet let out a chuckle, and caught Clementine’s eye, who gave her that head tilt and smile again. Violet suddenly had a very strong mental image of putting a bullet through that pretty face, and she shuddered, pushing the thought away.

The three exchanged more pleasant conversation on the way to the bar, and Violet found herself actually enjoying their company. Usually two outgoing people were way too much for her, but Clementine and Louis seemed to balance each other out so well it didn’t even matter. Between their light banter and Violet's occasional contribution to the conversation, it actually put her in a good mood.

The car ride ended all too soon, and Violet climbed out of the backseat and stared down the bar. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it looked just like the ones in Virginia, except newer.

“You coming?” Clementine asked, and Violet's breath got caught in her throat as she got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a grey sweater, a silver skirt and a pair of leggings underneath it, finished off with a pair of black ankle boots. Violet found herself at a loss for words.

Clementine looked stunning.

“Violet?” Violet snapped herself out of her stupor, following the other two.

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.”

It wasn’t until they stepped inside that Violet remembered the exact reason she hated bars. The loud music in her ears, the distinct smell of body odor, the flashing lights threatening to give her a headache. She crossed her arms over her chest, following Louis and Clementine further in to the mass of people.

The three of them pulled into a booth, and Clementine sat down across from Violet and Louis right next to her. Louis said something, and Violet didn’t hear a word over the music.

“What?” She said, her voice probably louder than it needed to be.

“I said, do you want anything to drink?” Violet shook her head. She was never much of an alcohol person. Clementine leaned over and said something in Louis’ ear, and he nodded, sliding out of the booth and heading over to the bar.

Violet was suddenly acutely aware that Louis had left her alone with Clementine. _Bastard._ Knowing Louis, there was no way in hell that wasn’t intentional. Clementine started to talk, but Violet could only see her lips moving. “Wh-What?” She shouted across the booth.

Clementine raised a finger as if to say “hold on” and stood up from her spot, coming around to the other side of the table and sitting next to Violet, allowing their shoulders to brush. If it had been anyone else, Violet would’ve leaned away, but she actually found that she enjoyed being this close to her. “I said, what do you think of Atlanta?” Clementine leaned in her ear as she talked, making it much easier to hear her.

Violet shrugged, glancing around the bar at all the drunken people fumbling around. “So far, I’m not all that impressed.”

Clementine snorted. “It’s not all like this. I was raised here. It’s not so bad.”

“Must be easy for you to say, considering you’re getting a company handed to you,” Violet said, not realizing how rude that sounded until she said it. Thankfully, Clementine didn’t seem to be offended, as there was a light smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t say _handed._ I got lucky, really. Lee looked at a lot of potential candidates, but he just happened to choose me.”

“Wait. Lee? I thought your dad was the one that owned the company,” Violet said, and Clementine nodded.

“Lee is my dad. Well, not my _real_ dad. My parents died in a car crash when I was 8. He adopted me, and the rest is history.”

Violet immediately regretted asking. Clementine looked a little disheartened now, and Violet immediately tried to apologize. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry-”

“Oh, no, it’s okay, really,” Clementine said with a lighthearted chuckle. “I’m not glad what happened to my parents… happened, but I’ve never been more grateful for anyone in my life besides Lee. Except AJ, maybe.”

“Is AJ your brother?”

Clementine nodded, pulling her phone out from her purse and clicking it on. The lockscreen was Clementine herself next to a younger boy who was maybe 10 years old. He was holding an honor roll certificate, and Violet smiled. She’d always been fond of kids. There was a kid around AJ’s age at Ericson’s, Tenn, and Violet had grown to care for him as a brother. She wondered what he was doing these days.

“He’s cute,” Violet said. “Smart too, apparently.”

“Smartest kid I know.”

“With you as a sister, I guess being smart is easy to come by.” Violet said the words before she could stop them, and she clasped a hand over her mouth. Did she just manage to somehow accidentally _flirt?_

Clementine didn’t look all that opposed to Violet saying it, and her smile only grew. “If you say so.” Violet suddenly wished she had asked Louis for a drink. She could really use a shot right now.

Clementine unlocked her phone and typed something into it, then handed it over to Violet. The new contact window was open, with Violet’s name typed at the top. Was Clementine asking for her _number?_ Sensing Violet’s hesitance, Clementine said in her ear, “Only if you’re comfortable.”

 _Form a close relationship with her._ “No, I-I don’t mind,” Violet said, taking her phone and typing her number in it and handing it back. A second later, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see a text from a number she didn’t know. All it was was two heart emojis.

She glanced up at Clementine to confirm it was her, and Clementine nodded. “Two hearts? Didn’t know you felt so strongly,” Violet teased, the playful flirting coming much easier now that she knew Clementine was fine with it.

Clementine shrugged, resting her elbow on the table. “What can I say? I have a lot of love to give.”

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Violet was speechless. She just stared at Clementine, her jaw agape slightly. She wondered if she imagined Clementine leaning a bit closer.

Violet nearly jumped as a glass of beer was placed in front of her, and Louis slid back into the booth. “So! What did I miss?” Fucking Louis.

“Not much,” Clementine said, taking a sip of her wine, because of course she was a wine drinker, and Violet was suddenly very grateful for the beer sitting in front of her. Louis, as usual, hadn’t listened when she said she didn’t want anything. She grabbed it and attempted to chug it down, and immediately regretted it as the god-awful taste of beer filled her mouth.

Violet glanced down at her phone as it buzzed yet again, and a feeling of dread filled her gut. Mr. Carver was calling her. “My boss is calling, I’ll be right back,” she said quickly, and Clementine moved out of the booth to let her out. Violet jogged as quick as she could to the bathroom, and huddled over a sink as she answered the call.

“Hello, Violet.” God, just hearing his voice made her feel sick.

“Hello, Mr. Carver.”

Mr. Carver paused before speaking, and Violet felt her chest tighten with every beat of silence. “You’re not in trouble, Violet. This is just a routine check up. I was just wondering how things were going.”

“Oh, they’re-” she cut off as a couple stumbled into the bathroom, all over each other, and she cupped her hand over the microphone. “Yeah. They’re coming.”

“Good, that’s good to hear. Well, I won’t keep you, Violet. I know you’re probably busy.”

“Mhm. Yep. Super busy,” she said, grimacing as the couple shoved together into a stall.

“Alright, well I’ll check in again in a couple of weeks. Don’t forget that Clementine is an intelligent, trained woman. You won’t succeed unless you-”

“Form a relationship. Yep. Didn’t forget. Sorry, I need to go.”

“Violet-” She hung up the phone before Mr. Carver said anything else. Violet shoved her phone in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom, making her way outside all while trying to avoid Louis or Clementine seeing her.

The chilly December air nipped at her cheeks, and she shuddered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. She leaned back against a pillar, gripping her phone tightly in her hand. This wasn’t fair, this _wasn’t fair._ Violet wished more than anything she could turn back time, say no to Carver and maybe lose her job. Losing her job would’ve been much more preferable to this.

“Violet?” Violet nearly groaned as she heard Clementine’s voice behind her.

“Not now.” She wasn’t trying to be mean, Clementine was just the last person she wanted to see right now.

Clementine hesitated. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Violet forced out a bitter laugh. “Yeah, I’m fucking spectacular. Thanks for the concern.”

Violet fully expected Clementine to leave. To take the hint and head back inside, never wanting to speak to her again, and Violet could tell Mr. Carver that she couldn’t do it because Clementine had figured her out. But she didn’t. Clementine lingered over by the pillar Violet was up against, looking unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Violet said quietly, and she felt Clementine’s gaze snap over to her. “I didn’t mean to snap. You’re just being nice. Everything is just… _fucked._ ”

“I get it,” Clementine said, leaning next to Violet.

“Do you?”

“Yeah. When Lee announced he was handing the company off to me people were… furious. Said I was incapable.”

Violet glanced over at her then, and she found an oddly vulnerable expression on Clementine’s face. “Is it because you’re a woman?”

Clementine nodded. “That and I’m young, I’ve never been in a relationship, I can’t support a company, all sorts of weird, fucked reasons. And for a while, I believed it.”

“You don’t now?”

Clementine made brief eye contact with Violet and offered a sad smile. “Sometimes I do. But when AJ saw it on the news, he marched right up to me and said, ‘Clem, these people are stupid. You’re smart. Show them who’s boss.’”

Violet chuckled, and Clementine joined her. “Smart kid.”

“Like I said, smartest I know,” Clementine said. “Those words help me more than he thinks. Show them who’s boss, Vi. Okay? Everything will work out fine.”

Violet gave her a grateful nod. “I hope you’re right, Clem. Thanks.”

Clementine nodded back. “It's weird, I just met you and I feel like I can tell you everything, you know?”

Violet felt guilt tug at her heartstrings, but smiled all the same. “Yeah. Me too.”

They stayed out there for the rest of the night until Louis came out looking for them and drove them home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the company party, Clementine takes an interest in Violet, and Violet would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in her too.

A few days after the bar, Violet was woken up by her phone’s ringtone going off. Her head snapped up, and she groggily reached for her phone that was sitting on the nightstand.

“Hello?” She answered tiredly, not bothering to look at who was calling.

“Hey, Violet,” came the voice on the other line, and Violet snapped awake almost immediately as she recognized Clementine’s voice. After last night, she’d totally forgotten that she’d given Clementine her number.

“Hey, Clem,” she greeted, self-consciously smoothing her hair and then remembering Clementine couldn’t see her.  _ Idiot.  _ “What's up?”

“I, uh… was wondering if you wanted to get dinner?”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “I…”

“It's fine if you don't want to,” Clementine said quickly. “I just thought we could hang out and… I want to be better friends with you.”

_ Oh thank god.  _ “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine.”

“Cool! Does 6 work for you?”

“6 is good.”

“I'll pick you up then,” Clementine said, and her voice suddenly grew muffled, as if she were covering the microphone, then she was clear again. “I have to go, but I'll see you later.”

“Bye,” Violet said, and heard Clementine hang up. She fell backwards on her pillow with a dramatic sigh, letting her bangs fall in her eyes. This wasn't a date. Any other time, Violet probably would have been disappointed, but the thought filled her with relief. It was bad enough befriending her then stabbing her in the back. Literally. She definitely didn't need the weight of killing a lover. That might be too much to bear.

\---

Unlike Louis, Clementine picked Violet up right on time, and they drove to another diner like the one Louis had taken her to. This one was a little nicer and bigger, but tonight it was empty except for a couple other customers. They were seated right away into a booth, sitting across from each other this time.

“So,” Clementine started, taking a sip of her drink. “You and Louis went to school together, right?”

Violet nodded. “Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Cheery place, really.”

Clementine snorted. “What did you two do to end up there?” 

“Louis had an attention disorder of some sort. Not sure how taking adderall classified him as ‘troubled,’ but hey, it wasn't my call to make.” She took a deep breath, looking down at the table. “As for me… I had a shitty home life, strict parents, a religion I thought was bullshit… I acted out a lot. After the millionth time getting in trouble for graffiti at school, they decided shipping me off to a school with other rejects was the best way to get rid of me.”

Violet dared to look up at the end of her speech, fully expecting judgement from Clementine, but there was none. Her features radiated empathy, and she reached over and gave Violet's hand a squeeze. Violet tried not to think about how it sent shivers down her spine. “I'm out here because I'm getting paid extra, and I don't want to accept money from my parents anymore.”

“You're really brave, Violet,” Clementine said, and Violet let out a sarcastic snort. “No, you are! You're accepting help from people that are bad to you because you need it instead of cutting them out, but you're still trying to stand on your own. That's brave.”

“Whatever you say, Clem,” Violet said, angling her head to try to hide the blush on her cheeks.

The waiter brought them their food, and just for Clementine, Violet had upgraded from chicken tenders to mac and cheese. It wasn’t exactly easy for her to transition to “adult” food. Kids’ food was just too damn good.

“So,” Clementine said after a moment of comfortable silence. She had a mischievous grin on her face, and Violet could only guess what was coming. “Have any embarrassing stories about Louis?”

Violet smirked. “Oh, hell yeah. Which do you want to hear: the time he tried to prompose to Sophie but he ended up setting the principal’s car on fire, when he got so excited about Spiderman he ran down the hall and sprained his toe, or the time he called our female teacher Dad for an entire year.”

Clementine burst out laughing, and Violet was honestly convinced the sound could cure cancer. When she’d gotten so sappy, she’d never know. “Ah… definitely the promposal one,” she said after she finally managed to stop laughing.

“Alright,” Violet leaned over the table like she was sharing top secret information, and Clementine played along, leaning closer as well. “It all started with an online magic trick course…”

\---

Violet clicked with Clementine better than she did with anyone in the history of ever. Usually people tended to stay away from her due to her chronically unapproachable personality, but Clementine was different somehow. She was about as opposite as opposite could get, but Violet was oddly drawn to her. Evidently Clementine felt the same, as they went out for dinner a couple of times a week after the first time. 

Every moment Violet spent with Clementine, she still had that nagging thought in the back of her mind.  _ Don’t get attached. Clementine is a target, not a friend. _ That voice faded more and more as time passed, as if the job would go away if Violet didn’t think about it. The sickening feeling of dread in Violet’s gut lessened over time, but it never really went away.

During a dinner outing three weeks after she’d first met Clementine, her phone buzzed with a text from Louis.

**Loser Louis: you gonna get hitched with my best friend and leave me?:(**

Violet rolled her eyes, typing out a quick response.

**Violet: anything to get away from you**

**Loser Louis: shot through the heart!**

Violet glanced up from her phone as the waiter brought the bill, and instinctively she reached for it, but Clementine grabbed it before she could. “My treat tonight.”

“Wh-no, Clem, it’s fine. We can just split it like always.”

“I insist,” Clementine said with a soft smile, handing the bill back to the waiter with cash in it. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you before I take you home.”

Violet furrowed her brows in confusion, sliding out of the booth and following after Clementine. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“I hate surprises,” Violet grumbled as she slid into the passenger seat of Clementine’s car, and the other woman let out a laugh as she turned the ignition.

“You’ll like this one.”

Clementine drove in silence, and Violet made no attempt to start conversation. The quiet wasn’t awkward with Clementine, it was almost nice. Like she could sit there for hours with her and simply enjoy her company. The only noise filling the car was soft music from the radio.

Clementine came up on a hill and stopped. They seemed to be in the middle of literally nowhere, surrounded by grass and the distant lights of the city. The sun had long since set and the sky was dark. “We’re here.”

Violet sat up, glancing out the window. “There’s nothing here.”

Clementine laughed, opening her car door. “That’s because you haven’t looked.”

Violet followed her out of the car, and Clementine pointed up at the sky. “Look.” Violet looked, and let out a tiny gasp. There were stars  _ everywhere _ . Sure, it wasn’t much, but it was more than Violet had seen in years. It reminded her of the bell tower at Ericson’s; Violet had been convinced she could see all the stars in the universe from there. “The light pollution kinda ruins some of it, but-”

“No, this is beautiful,” Violet cut her off, looking at her and sincerely smiling. “I love it.”

Clementine mirrored her smile. “Well, perfect.”

The two laid down on the grass together, Violet knowing that she was going to be itchy the whole night but not bringing herself to care. They laid in silence for a few moments, until Clementine spoke. “Lee used to bring me out here after my parents died.” Violet turned her head to look at her, and Clementine was still looking up at the stars. “When I had a nightmare or a bad day, he’d take me out here to look at the stars. He said that my parents were up there in the stars, watching out for me every single day, even if I couldn’t always see them.”

“That’s beautiful,” Violet said, looking back up. “Lee sounds like a nice guy.”

“He is. He really is,” Clementine sighed. “Anyway, I don’t believe in all that anymore, but when I have bad days, I still come out here just to look. It’s comforting, you know? The nostalgia.”

Violet was quiet for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. “Why did you bring me out here? It feels kinda… sacred to you.”

Clementine shrugged. “If I’m being honest, I have no idea. This place is special to me and… so are you. I guess I wanted it to be special to you too.”

Violet suddenly felt dizzy. She had to kill this woman. She had to put a bullet in her, run a knife through her chest, drown her, stage an accident… and Violet was special to her.

And Violet was slowly starting to realize that Clementine was special to her too.

“Thanks, Clem,” Violet said softly.

After about fifteen minutes, the two of them decided that they had stayed out late enough and begun the drive back to Violet’s apartment. It was silent yet again, the tension so palpable it was almost insufferable. Violet had no idea what to say. She wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , that confirmed she felt the same way towards Clementine.

But then a flash of Clementine’s blood would cross her vision, and she couldn’t.

Clementine pulled up to the curb outside of Violet’s apartment, and Violet lingered in the car for a second. Clementine’s hands were white-knuckling the steering wheel, as if she were trying to keep calm. Violet shifted to face her. “Clem-”

And then Clementine was kissing her.

It was so sudden Violet couldn’t help but be caught off guard. But it wasn’t…  _ bad.  _ It was soft and sure and warm and Violet wanted to live in the moment forever. Before she knew it, she was kissing Clementine back, leaning into her lips and placing a pale hand on her cheek. They parted all too soon, Clementine’s exhale of breath hot on Violet’s face.

“Holy shit,” Violet breathed, and Clementine smiled. “I… wow.”

“Sorry,” Clementine said, her voice light as a feather. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.”

_ Form a close relationship with her.  _ Violet’s heart suddenly felt heavy in her chest. “I should go,” she said quietly, slipping out of the car before Clementine could stop her. It was a dick move, she knew, but she couldn’t be there a second longer without puking. She turned on her heel and jogged back into her apartment, leaving Clementine on the curb.

Violet collapsed against her door as soon as she shut it, breathing heavily and shoving her face into her hands. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come. She was more angry than anything. Angry at Mr. Carver, angry at Clementine, angry at Louis, angry at herself. Herself more than anything.

With a shaky hand, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed Mr. Carver’s number as quick as she could.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Carver? It’s-it’s Violet,” she said as steadily as she could.

“Is it done?” He asked, getting right down to business.

“No, and about the mission.” She shoved her forehead into her free hand. “I can’t do it. Please find someone else.”

There was quiet for a few agonizing beats, then Mr. Carver sighed. “I can find someone else, Violet, I just advise against it. This far into the mission, we’ve spent a lot of money on your efforts. You’d be facing a demotion. And if I’m sending someone, they’ll be much more capable.”

Violet’s head slumped back against the door. If she said no now, she’d be living on the streets. Which she could live with. But if Mr. Carver sent someone more “capable,” there was no way Clementine would make it out alive. That she couldn't do.

“You know what? It’s fine. I can do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Violet ran her hand over her face. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Violet.”

Violet hung up without saying goodbye and threw her phone across the apartment, not bothering to get up when she heard it skid across the tile.

“What the hell do I do now?” She mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two just need to sit down and talk about their feelings. really.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis hears about Violet running out on Clementine, and he takes matters into his own hands. 
> 
> or: Clementine and Violet (finally) sit down and talk about their feelings.

Violet was startled awake by very loud knocks on her door. “Vi? Vi, open up. I know you're in there.”

She groaned and turned over in her bed as she recognized Louis’ voice. He sounded uncharacteristically pissy, which meant that Clementine had probably fessed up about what happened last night. Violet threw the covers off of her and walked over to the door, deciding to deal with this sooner rather than later.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met with Louis’ annoyed face. Violet rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Morning.”

“Really, Vi?”

“I'm sorry for bailing.”

Louis crossed his arms. “Why?”

“Why am I sorry?”

“Why did you bail?” Louis asked, firmer this time. “I'd understand it if you didn't like her like that, but I know you and I know you do. So why?”

Violet let out a deep sigh. “No offense Lou, but it's not really your business.”

Louis’ brow furrowed. “Yeah, it is. Clem is my best friend. It's my business.”

“I got scared, okay?” Violet snapped. Louis stood his ground, his eyes narrowing even further. “Scared that if I caught feelings for her, she'd end up like Minnie.”

It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. After what happened with Minnie… Violet tried to avoid relationships altogether. The tension in Louis’ face lessened, and he let out a sigh. “Jesus, Vi… you don't have to live in fear all the time.”

“Well, I fucking do!” Violet’s voice raised, and the neighbors probably thought they were having a lover's quarrel of some sort, but she couldn't bring herself to care. “I'm scared of Clem getting hurt or leaving me just like everyone else I care about fucking does. I didn't _mean_ to hurt her, but her life would be easier if she just stayed the fuck away.”

“Vi, stop,” Louis said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You need to breathe.”

Violet was half tempted to punch him, but instead took his advice and breathed in, then out. Slowly, her hands unclenched and relaxed at her sides.

Once she was calm, Louis tried again. “You don't have to be with her if you don't want, but Clem can take care of herself and you can't push people away forever. I think this could be good for both of you.”

Violet let out a humorless laugh. “Are you my fucking therapist?”

“If I need to be, yes.” Louis grasped her other shoulder with his free hand. “Whether you want to be with Clementine or not is your business. But if you hurt my best friend any more, I consider that a capital offense and I will take the necessary action.”

Violet snorted, rubbing her eyes again. “Fine. I'll talk to her.”

“Oh, no no no,” Louis said, twirling Violet around back into her apartment. “You’re going to get dressed, drive over there, and apologize to her for being a complete douchebag.”

Violet groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Or I’m never speaking to you again.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“ _Try me._ ”

Violet let out a sigh, crossing her arms. “Fine. Text me her address.”

\---

The 10 year old that answered the door looked very confused to see Violet standing on the doorstep, a Starbucks drink and a bag of pastries in her hands. She glanced down at him awkwardly, checking her phone to make sure she had the right address. 531. Yep, this was the right house. A kind of massive house, but the right one.

“Uh… hi,” Violet greeted as politely as she could. “Are you AJ?”

The boy looked even more confused. “Yes… How did you know? Do you know my sister?”

Violet nodded. “Clementine? Yes. Is she here? Can I talk to her?”

AJ eyed her warily. “What’s all the stuff for?”

“Clementine.”

“Why?”

“Because… it’s a peace offering. I hurt her and I need to talk to her to apologize. So…”

AJ fixed her with a narrow eyed stare, but stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. “She’s upstairs in her room. I think she’s watching Gilmore Girls. Again.”

Violet’s brows furrowed. “Gilmore Girls?”

“She watches it when she’s sad,” AJ said, crossing his arms. “It cheers her up.” _Well. Thank you 10 year old for making me feel like an even shittier person than I already am._

“I’ll just… go...” Violet slipped upstairs before AJ could say another word to her, and followed the sound of Gilmore Girls to the outside of a closed door. Violet sighed, the iced coffee suddenly feeling freezing in her hand. She didn’t even know how to start with an apology. Her people skills had always sucked and apologies were definitely _not_ her forte.

“Violet, I heard you downstairs. I know you’re there.”

 _Well, fuck._ So much for a smooth entry. “Can we talk? Please?”

There was a few seconds of silence that seemed to stretch into hours, until Violet heard a sigh and the TV pause from behind the closed door. “Sure. Come in.”

Violet pushed the door open, and was greeted with the sight of Clementine sitting criss-cross on her bed with pajamas on. Violet was used to seeing her in casual clothing or even her work suit, but Clementine just looked so relaxed and laid-back and super fucking adorable in her red plaid pajama pants she completely forgot any apology she prepared.

Clementine was staring at the coffee. “Is that for me?”

Violet glanced down at her hands as if she almost completely forgot it was there. “Oh, uh, yeah. This, too. Blueberry muffin.” She handed the bag and the drink to Clementine, who took it gratefully.

“Louis put you up to this, didn’t he?” Violet went quiet, shoving her hands in her pockets sheepishly. Clementine chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee. “I figured as much.”

“Clem, I… I’m sorry for running out on you,” Violet said, still staring down at the ground. “I’ve never really been great with my feelings and… last night I felt a lot. So I did the only thing I knew how to do and I ran.” She dared to look up, and saw no anger on Clementine’s face. In fact, it was totally neutral, which scared Violet more than anything. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Really. You’re great, and I like you…”

“...but?” Clementine prompted.

“ _But_ … this is going to sound really fucking stupid, but I guess I’m just scared.”

Clementine’s gaze softened, and she reached forward and gave Violet’s hand a squeeze. Her fingertips were cold from holding the coffee, and Violet shivered. “Violet, I get it. I’m not angry with you. I’m sorry too. I should’ve asked first before just… charging in on you like that.”

Violet shook her head, not pulling away from Clementine’s hand. “No, no, it’s not your fault. It’s just… the last girl I was with. Minnie.” She inhaled deeply, and Clementine ran her thumb comfortingly over the back of Violet’s hand. “We were together back at the boarding school. Just being… stupid teenagers. One night we decided it would be fun to sneak out over the fence and spend the night in the city, and come back before the teachers woke us up the next morning.

“So we did. We went out into the town, managed to slip into a bar… This group of guys grabbed us, dragged us out into an alley and tried to rob us. When they realized we didn’t have anything, they beat the holy hell out of me and…” Violet didn’t even try to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. “They shot Minnie. Right in front of me.”

Clementine let out a tiny gasp, drawing Violet closer to her by tugging on her hand. “Some cop heard the gunshot, and the guys fired on me, tucked tail and ran… that’s the last thing I remember. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital, and they said they weren’t able to save Minnie. My parents disenrolled me from the boarding school the next day and wouldn’t let me talk to anyone there.”

“Violet, I…” Clementine looked _sad_. Not just sympathetic, but it was like she shared in Violet’s pain. Violet briefly wondered what she’d done to deserve her. “I don’t even know what to say.”

Violet gave her a sad smile. “You don’t have to say anything. I just… I guess I’m just scared that if I’m with you, you’ll turn out like Minnie. Which is the last thing I want.”

Clementine set down her coffee on her nightstand, grabbing Violet’s free hand. “Hey, listen to me. What happened to her wasn’t your fault. It was those bastards who shot her. Not you. Alright? You’re not a bad luck charm.”

Violet nodded, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not trying to make an excuse or anything, I just…”

“No, no, I get it.” Clementine released Violet’s hands with a sigh, and Violet immediately missed the warmth. “If you don’t want to do this, I understand.”

“I think…” Violet hesitated, knowing that once she said what she wanted to say, there was no going back. “I think I do. I like you, Clem. A lot. And Louis told me to get my head out of my ass, so.”

Clementine barked out a laugh. “Did he really?”

“Something like that.”

Clementine glanced up at Violet, her smile huge on her face. “I like you too, Violet. And if you want to do this, so do I.”

Violet mirrored her grin. “Good.” She dared to step closer, and glanced down at her lips as if asking permission. Clementine responded by bringing her hand around Violet’s neck and pulling her down, pressing their lips gently together.

This kiss was less desperate than their first one. It was sweet and slow, but Violet found herself loving it just as much. The bitter taste of coffee on Clementine's lips wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but she barely noticed it as Clementine tugged her closer by the waist.

They parted after a moment to breathe, Violet leaning her forehead against Clementine's, their lips still so close their noses were brushing. “For someone who's never been in a relationship you are a _freakishly_ good kisser.”

Clementine laughed, and Violet could feel her breath on her lips. “What can I say? I'm a fast learner.”

Violet kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed with Clementine, and both girls laid back on Clementine's excessive amount of pillows (seriously, did she _really_ need 6 pillows to sleep?) with Violet's head resting on Clementine's chest. The combination of Clementine's heartbeat, her fingers combing through Violet's hair and Gilmore Girls was recipe for a nap, and Violet found herself drifting off to sleep before long.

\---

Violet woke up after the sun had set and it was fading into black outside. Clementine was fast asleep, Violet's head still on her chest rising and falling with her steady breathing.  She untangled their legs enough to grab her phone from her pocket, squinting at the sudden brightness.

Three missed calls from Mr. Carver.

Two texts from Louis.

Violet groaned, swiping the missed calls notification away and instead opening the texts.

**Loser Louis: just heard!! I told you so ;)**

**Loser Louis: hurt her again and I won't hesitate**

**Violet: hesitate to what? annoy me to death?**

**Loser Louis: she's awake! and yes, if I have to**

**Violet: wouldn't take much effort**

**Loser Louis: rude >:( im charming, not annoying**

**Violet: whatever helps you sleep at night**

As soon as Violet sent the last text, Clementine stirred, letting out a groan and rubbing her eyes. “Vi? What time is it?” she asked tiredly, and Clementine’s sleepy voice was about the cutest thing Violet had ever heard. She glanced down at her phone.

“7:39 PM. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“‘S alright,” Clementine said, reaching for her coffee and taking a sip, only to make a face. “The ice melted.”

“Awww, are you gonna be okay?” Violet teased, and Clementine gave her a light shove.

“Not funny. Coffee is serious business.”

Violet rolled her eyes, lifting her head from Clementine’s chest. “Whatever you say.”

Violet smiled, leaning forward and gently kissing her. “I should go,” she said regretfully after a moment, and Clementine sighed.

“Do you have to?”

“I mean, _no_ , but I hate driving in the dark.” She pressed another, longer kiss to Clementine's lips. “I'll see you soon?”

“Mm, tomorrow? Lee is gonna be at work and AJ is at a friend’s, so I invited Louis and James over for lunch. You can come, if you want.”

Violet pursed her lips together. “I don't want to intrude, but if it's okay with you.”

Clementine rolled her eyes, bringing Violet down for another peck. “You're _not_ intruding. Besides, you haven't met James yet, have you?” When Violet shook her head, Clementine grinned. “Oh, you'll love him. He doesn't talk much, but he's a sweet guy.”

Violet snorted. “Louis talks enough for the both of them, I bet.” She climbed off the bed, smoothing her hair and putting her phone in her pocket. “Tomorrow, then?”

Clementine smiled at her from her spot at the pillows, and it was all Violet could do not to kiss her again. “Tomorrow.”

All the way home, Violet had this stupid, giddy smile on her face. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, leaning her head against the steering wheel and trying to stop grinning for _one damn second_.

She was startled out of her stupor when her phone chimed loudly, and when she clicked on the screen her smile vanished instantly.

**Mr. Carver: Hello Violet. Since you don't seem to be receiving my calls, I decided to contact you this way. It has been a month since you went to Atlanta, and I trust you're making good progress. I regret to tell you that I need you to pick up the pace.**

**Your deadline to eliminate the target is in two weeks from today. Failure will result in a demotion and your replacement.**

**Best of luck.**

**-William Carver**

Violet let her phone fall from her hand before she finished reading the message. _Two weeks._ She slumped back against her chair, running her hand across her face. She had to kill her girlfriend in two weeks or risk someone else doing it for her and then living on the streets.

“God fucking dammit!” Violet screamed, slamming a hand on her steering wheel and accidentally honking the horn. The noise earned her a yell of annoyance from some old man sitting on his porch smoking a cigarette, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She ran her hand through her hair. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?” she murmured, wanting nothing more in that moment to just run away from her problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes over to Clementine's for lunch and meets James, Louis' husband, but there's something off about him she can't put her finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again! i apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i wanted the next section to be a chapter all on its own. it'll probably be way longer than this one, so hopefully that makes up for it(:
> 
> enjoy!

Violet was on Clementine’s doorstep a few minutes before noon. She was pretty sure her palms were sweating, but there was no way she could give away any emotion in front of Clementine. As far as Clementine knew, everything was fine, and there wasn’t a bounty on her head.

Before long, Clementine opened the door, and Violet felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. “Hey!” Clementine greeted, not noticing that anything was wrong. “Come on in.”

Violet nodded in thanks, accepting the peck on the lips that Clementine gave her as she entered. She lead her into the kitchen, and Violet raised an eyebrow at the food cooking. “That smells  _ really _ good. What is that, tomatoes?”

Clementine smiled, stirring some pasta in a pot. “Yeah, Lee has this really awesome recipe for spaghetti sauce.”

Violet leaned against the counter, nodding at the pot. “Didn't know you could cook.”

“I can't, not really,” she sighed, picking up the pot and pouring out the pasta in a strainer. “James is a better cook than me, but it was my turn to make the food.”

“Is this like a tradition?”

Clementine nodded. “Yeah, whenever our days off align we get together and hang out. Unfortunately that's not as common these days.”

Violet looked over at the door as someone knocked, and Clementine hurried out of the kitchen to answer it. Violet followed behind her, but slowly, and lingered by the stairs. “Hey!” Clementine’s voice greeted, and Louis entered the house as soon as she opened the door, followed closely by another man, who Violet assumed was James. James had dark hair and olive skin, and looked to be a couple inches shorter than Louis. 

Violet narrowed her eyes, immediately noticing something off about James. She didn't know what it was, but he looked weirdly familiar. Violet was positive they'd never met before today, but his face was ringing a bell.

Clementine gave James a brief hug, and then Louis was pulling him over to where Violet was standing. “James, this is Violet. Vi, James.”

James reached forward and shook Violet’s hand, but Violet couldn’t get that nagging voice out of her head that told her that she knew him from somewhere. She noticed that he was smiling politely, but fixing her with a weird stare, as if he recognized her too. “Nice to meet you, Violet.” His voice was smooth and quiet and not at all familiar.

Violet forced herself to break eye contact with James and instead look at Louis. “Damn, he is  _ way _ too good for you. What happened here?”

Louis barked out a laugh, drawing James in closer by tugging on his hip. Violet noticed how James seemed to instinctively lean into the touch without thinking about it. All weird recognition of James aside, she was really happy for Louis. “Oh, Jamesy here works at the animal clinic that Clem’s friend owns. She introduced us, and the rest is history.”

“Sounds familiar,” Clementine said with a grin, and despite the anxiety Mr. Carver’s message gave her every time she looked at her girlfriend, she mirrored her smile.

“Consider us even, Clementine.” Louis used his free hand to point at her, and then released his grip on James and bounded off to the kitchen. “Now. I’m hungry.”

Clementine snorted, following closely behind him. “Yeah, make yourself at home.” Violet moved to go after them, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at James, puzzled, but he didn’t start speaking until they were out of earshot.

“You’re Violet Clark, aren’t you?” He said quietly, and Violet stiffened.

“How did you-”

“Before I got married, my name was James Montgomery.” Violet’s brow furrowed as she realized James’ old surname was more familiar to her than his face was. “I was William Carver’s secretary.”

Violet sucked in a breath. She and James used to work together. She had never spoken to him personally, but she’d heard his name and seen his face a couple of times. “Oh. Yeah, I’m Violet Clark.”

James looked up, presumably making sure no one else was listening, then leaned in closer. “What are you doing here?”

Violet took a step back, her blood running cold. “Listen, James, I don’t know what you’re on about-”

“Yes you do,” he said, and it was enough for Violet to stop dead in her tracks. James looked like he knew he’d crossed a line, and he folded his arms over his chest. “Sorry. I wasn’t meant to find out. He had me stay in late to sort through papers and I found clippings of that case on David Garcia, the guy who ran the company in Richmond. He… had proof in there that one of his employees was behind what happened to him.”

Violet looked away quickly. “I remember.”

“I quit on no notice and moved out here. But…” James narrowed his eyes slightly at Violet. “He hasn’t stopped in this line of work, has he?”

Violet didn’t respond. She didn’t  _ want _ to respond. To tell James what he already knew, to admit out loud what she was and why she was really here. James sighed as her silence confirmed his suspicions. “Violet, Clem is mine and Louis’ closest friend. You know I can’t just stand by and watch you break his heart.”

“I don’t want to do this, okay?” She hissed. “I accepted the job under super fucking selfish circumstances and I wish more than anything I can take it back and save her somehow.” Violet sighed, running a hand over her face. “I care about Louis too, and it may not look like it but I really do like Clem. I wouldn’t be doing this if I had any other choice.”

“You do-”

“Glad to see you two making friends,” Louis said over Violet’s shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Suddenly feeling talkative, babe?” He asked, eyeing James over Violet.

James smiled at him as if the whole conversation with Violet hadn’t just happened. “Guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

Louis snorted. “You would think, after all the time you’ve known me for.” Louis handed him a plate of food and James allowed him to lead him off, catching Violet’s eye and giving her a look that quite plainly said  _ we’ll talk about this later. _

“Vi, you okay?” Clementine asked as she approached her. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, trying to brush it off the best she could. Violet accepted the plate from Clementine and the four sat down at the table, making light conversation while eating the meal. Which meant Louis and Clementine were talking more than James or Violet combined. Violet avoided eye contact with James altogether, but couldn't help glancing over at him every so often. 

“I have a  _ spectacular  _ idea,” Louis said after everyone had finished eating. “Clem, do you still have your copy of  _ Coraline _ ?”

Clementine tilted her head. “Yeah, I think so.”

“I declare a movie day!” Louis said, standing up from his seat and leaning on the back of James’.

Violet quirked a brow. “A Halloween movie? In December?”

“Never a bad time of the year for Tim Burton, Vi.”

That’s what lead to the group sitting on Clementine’s couch that was definitely not meant for four people, with Clementine sandwiched in between Violet and James and Louis laying across all three of them. Violet was still glancing nervously at James every few seconds, but not long into the movie he fell asleep, breathing quietly, because of course he didn’t snore. His fingers were tangled in Louis’ dreads, who had also fallen asleep halfway in.

Clementine’s head was resting on Violet’s shoulder, her eyelids only half-open as if she were fighting the urge to fall asleep. Violet leaned her own head on top of hers, glancing over at Louis and James sleeping and biting her lip. “Clem?”

“Hmm?” Clementine asked tiredly.

“I…” The words died on Violet’s lips, and she sighed, picking at a loose string of fabric on her jeans. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Of course,” Clementine said, and Violet felt her head shift slightly so her nose was buried in the crook of Violet’s neck. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine.”

Clementine let out a tired exhale, wrapping an arm around Violet’s middle. “Good.”

Violet thumbed her phone in her pocket, the message from Mr. Carver burning at the front of her mind. She needed to tell Clementine before it was too late. Maybe she could skip town or something and Violet could stage a lie. Or she could change her name.

Violet buried her face in her hand.  _ Damn it, this should not be this hard. _ She glanced down at Clementine again, who looked to be falling asleep, and sighed deeply.

“Sleep well, Clementine,” she whispered, wishing more than anything that things were different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet reveals the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is finally upon us! thank you so much for reading my mess of a fic for this long, and special thanks to those who have left kudos and kind comments(:
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter!

Violet didn't even notice she had fallen asleep until she snapped herself awake a couple hours later. She was still on Clementine's couch, but now without Louis’ legs spread across her lap and Clementine's head on her shoulder. In fact, she was the only one left, and someone had draped a blanket over her. Violet groaned, stretching out her tired limbs and glancing at the clock on the wall for the time. 6:40 PM.

“Well, good morning,” came a voice, and Violet turned to smile at Clementine, who was walking out of the kitchen. She'd let her hair down out of its bun for once, and the waves fell down and barely brushed her shoulders. “Sleep well?”

“Like a rock.” Violet glanced at the clock again, standing up and cracking her back. “I should be getting home, the buses won't run much later.”

“I can give you a ride?” Clementine offered, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. “It’s no trouble.”

 _Better now than never, I guess._ Violet nearly sighed out loud, but wasn’t about to let Clementine sense her distress. “Sounds great.”

The ride to Violet’s apartment was eerily quiet, as if Clementine wanted to talk but was holding back. She was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel despite there being no music playing, something she didn’t normally do. A nervous tick, maybe? Violet chose not to ask. If there was something up, Clementine would tell her.

Clementine  pulled into a parking space in Violet’s apartment complex, shifting the car’s gear and angling her body to Violet slightly. “Listen, I… I need to talk to you.”

“Not my favorite sentence to hear from my girlfriend.”

“No! No, it’s not that,” Clementine said quickly, then glanced out the window nervously, seeming to want to look anywhere except at Violet. Violet grasped her hand comfortingly, and Clementine sighed. “It’s stupid.”

Violet furrowed her brows. “If it has you this upset, it’s clearly not stupid.”

“I’m not upset,” Clementine said a little too fast. “It’s just… James. He said something and I can’t get it out of my head.”

Violet’s heart stopped beating for a second. Her breath hitched in her throat, and a moment passed before she could properly speak again. “What did James say?”

“When James left, he… he told me to watch out for you. That’s all he said. I tried to ask him what he meant, but Louis was dragging him out the door before he could answer.” Clementine finally looked over at Violet, her amber eyes clouded with worry and confusion. “Do you know what that means? Did he say something to you?”

Violet’s eyes widened, and she looked around, making eye contact with that old man that always seemed to be smoking on his porch. “Not here. You need to come inside.”

Clementine looked even more confused, and Violet could see her anxiety rising. “Why? Violet, what’s going on?”

“Not here,” Violet said again, and before Clementine could answer, she stepped out of the car and was making a beeline for her apartment. Clementine was right on her heels.

“Violet-”

“Shh!”

“ _Violet!_ ”

“I said be quiet!” Violet instantly regretted snapping as she saw the surprised look on Clementine’s face, but she couldn’t risk anyone hearing her. If they did, it wouldn’t end well for either of them.

Violet’s shaky hands made it hard to unlock the door to her apartment, but after a couple of tries, she was pushing the door open and locking it behind them. She sighed, turning to face Clementine and crossing her arms. “This is going to sound extremely bad.”

Clementine’s brows were knitted together. “Violet, you’re scaring me.”

“I didn’t tell you the truth about why I’m here.” Violet grasped Clementine’s hand and led her over to the couch. She’d need to be sitting down for this. “I… I’m here to kill you.”

Clementine went silent. Her eyes were wide, and Violet could almost hear the millions of thoughts racing through Clementine’s brain. “Violet, that’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking.” Clementine went quiet again, and Violet took the opportunity to speak. “My company has been behind several business failing out due to the death of one of their important figures. This time, they’re targeting Everett’s, or more specifically, you. James knew because he used to be my boss’ secretary, and he knew me.” Clementine recoiled from Violet’s touch, and Violet made no attempt to chase after her. “I get it if you hate me. I’d hate me too. But please believe me when I say I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“How am I supposed to believe anything you say, Vi?” Clementine’s voice was barely above a whisper, but every word felt like a dagger to Violet’s heart. She deserved this, she knew that, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. “A month ago, you would’ve put a bullet in my head. And for what? Money?”

“Clem, I’m sorry-”

“You’re _sorry?_ ” Clementine’s voice raised, and Violet flinched. “Violet, I have a little brother. And you don’t happen to know this because no one does, but the real reason Lee is stepping down is because he has cancer. He’s a ticking time bomb. I’m supposed to inherit the company and take care of AJ after he’s… gone.” Violet’s jaw dropped, and she could see tears welling up in Clementine’s eyes. Violet reached for her hand, and Clementine snatched it away. “ _Don’t._ If you had done it, AJ would have had no one, and would’ve been going foster home to foster home, stranger to stranger, while you sit in your nice apartment swimming in cash.”

“Clementine…” Violet felt like the shittiest person in the world. She _was_ the shittiest person in the world. There was nothing she could say to make up for this. “I… had no idea.”

Clementine folded her arms, falling back against the couch. “Yeah, well, no one does. If I had been even more stupid than I already was, I might not be here and AJ would be in a stranger’s house.”

Violet looked at the floor. “You aren’t stupid. This is my fault, not yours.”

Clementine ran her hands over her face, heaving a sigh. “So was all that stuff about you not liking me because of Minnie a lie? Were you just scared of being compromised?”

“No,” Violet said firmly, and Clementine looked at her in surprise. “I mean, being compromised was part of it, but I would never lie about Minnie. All of that is real.” She rolled up her shirt to show Clementine the bullet scar on her abdomen from where the men had shot her. “I wish I had been lying, but I wasn’t.”

Clementine’s eyes flickered between Violet’s own and her scar. “Was any of that real? Between us?”

Violet bit her lip, and answered honestly for once in her life. “All of it.”

Clementine was quiet for a moment. Slowly, the anger melted from her eyes, and her shoulders slumped from sadness. “What do you suggest I do?” Violet looked up in surprise, and Clementine shrugged. “You said you weren’t lying when you said you didn’t want to hurt me. I guess you would’ve done it by now.”

Violet grasped the arm of the couch tightly. “I… I don’t know. If I go back, they’ll send someone else who _will_ do the job. And I don’t want that. The only thing I can think of is…” Violet trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Clementine did it for her. “Running away.”

“I know it’s the last thing you want, and I’m sorry-”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. I’m fucking pissed, and it’s just making me angry.” Clementine’s voice held an uncharacteristic tone of malice to it, and Violet coiled into herself, avoiding her gaze. Clementine sighed again, as if she felt guilty. “I… never mind.” Clementine pulled out her phone from her pocket, tapping the screen a few times. “I need to call Louis.”

Violet’s head snapped up. The last thing they needed to do was get him involved. “Clementine-”

“I don’t have any choice,” Clementine said, dialing his number before Violet could stop her. “I don’t want to leave him on no notice. Besides, I don’t trust anyone besides him and James to take care of AJ if I can’t come back before Lee…” she trailed off, pressing the call button and putting the phone to her ear.

Clementine explained the situation to Louis as simply as she could, and Violet almost covered her ears. She hated being labeled as a killer, but she’d done it to herself. She’d manipulated her friend, and she deserved everything that was coming to her.

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Violet heard Louis’ voice clearly despite Clementine being on the opposite side of the couch, and she flinched. Clementine winced, holding the phone slightly away from her ear.

After about ten minutes of equally trying to calm Louis down and talking to him about AJ, Clementine said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. When she didn’t speak, Violet probed her. “So?”

“He’s… pretty mad, but…” Clementine curled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. “He’s getting a backpack full of stuff from my house. He’s going to help us leave.”

“Wait. _Us?_ ”

“Violet, as mad as I am right now, I can only assume that you going back to your boss won’t end well for you.” She was right. It wouldn’t. If Violet was accused of aiding Clementine’s escape, she would be killed herself, no question. Clementine took Violet’s silence as confirmation of her suspicions. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. You’re coming with me.”

Violet was stunned into silence. “Thank you,” she managed after a few moments, and Clementine said nothing.

No one spoke for a few minutes, and Violet nearly yelped when her phone’s ringtone pierced the silence. Mr. Carver’s name appeared on the screen. “Fuck…” she muttered right before accepting the call. “Hello?”

“Violet, my men just intercepted a call from your target telling her close friend that you’re there to eliminate her. What is going on? Can you explain this?”

Violet’s eyes went wide, and she exchanged a glance with Clementine, who looked concerned. She didn’t know how to respond, and after a moment Mr. Carver spoke again. “Violet, were you compromised?”

“I told her,” she said, biting her lip in anxiety, waiting for his response. She heard a sigh from the other line.

“Miss Clark. You had a job-”

“-and I couldn’t do it,” Violet finished for him. “Yeah, I know. But I don’t care. I’ve saved a life and I would do it again.”

“Miss Clark, you’ve saved no one. I’m sending a man down there right now to take care of Miss Everett and then you. You’ve failed, and now you will suffer the consequences.”

“Have I?” Violet asked, and the line went silent for a moment.

“...excuse me?”

“Goodbye, Mr. Carver.” Violet hung up the phone, walked right onto the balcony and threw it as far as she could. She watched it hit the ground, undoubtedly shattering into uselessness. She turned back around to find Clementine watching her, an unreadable expression on her face.

\---

Louis arrived 15 minutes later, driving up in his car with James in the passenger seat. As soon as he stepped out of the car, Violet knew she was in trouble. His face was scrunched up in anger, and James wouldn’t take his eyes off of him, as if he was afraid of what Louis would do. Violet shrunk back against the apartment building as Clementine stepped forward and took her backpack from him.

“Thank you, Louis,” Clementine said sincerely, and Violet caught sight of a tear rolling down her cheek. “Really, for everything.”

“You’re talking like you’re never gonna see me again. You will.” Louis offered a reassuring smile, pulling Clementine in for a tight hug. “This isn’t goodbye forever.” Violet wondered who he was trying to convince. Clementine returned the hug, burying her face into his chest as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Violet glanced over at James, who looked just as sad, but not at all angry. He caught Violet’s gaze and gave her a nod. The message was clear.

_ Thank you. _

Violet looked away.

Louis finally released Clementine after a couple moments, and turned his gaze to Violet. She backed up instinctively, and James inched closer, touching Louis’ arm gently. “Vi, as pissed as I am right now, you’re stuck with Clem for a while. So… take good care of her, alright?” James looked at his husband in astonishment, letting his hand drop from his arm. Violet nervously met Louis’ gaze, giving him a nod.

“Ye-yeah. I will.”

“I want you to promise.”

Violet crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “I promise I’ll take good care of her.”

“Good,” Louis said with a nod. He waved towards her. “Come here.” Violet hesitated, looking at Clementine, then James, then back at Louis. Louis let out a dry laugh. “I promise I’m not going to stab you.”

Hesitantly, Violet stepped forward, and Louis wrapped her in a hug. Slowly, she returned it. “What are you doing?” She mumbled against his chest.

“I don’t know, really.” Louis sighed, releasing her. “I guess this is my way of saying thanks for not following through with it.”

Violet rubbed the back of her neck, adjusting the straps of her backpack self consciously. “I… uh… it may not seem like it, but I’m gonna miss you, Lou.”

Louis smiled and clasped Violet’s shoulder. “You too, shortstack.”

Clementine gave Louis another hug and gave James one as well before the two girls climbed into her car, setting their backpacks down in the backseat. Clementine took her phone out of her pocket, looking at it regretfully.

“This is the only method I have to contact Lee and AJ,” Clementine said, and Violet’s heart clenched. “I know I should leave it behind, but…”

“We can always pick up a burner later,” Violet said quietly, and Clementine nodded, cracking open her window to drop her phone outside.

“Are you ready to go?” Clementine asked, and Violet looked out the window at Louis and James, who were standing on the curb and watching them from outside. After a moment, she managed a nod. 

“Yeah. I think I am.”

Clementine sighed, shifting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot, away from the apartment, and eventually away from Atlanta.

As the girls drove away, James heard Louis let out a sigh, and cast a concerned glance over to him. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Louis answered honestly, grasping James’ hand tightly in his own. “But I’m glad she’s safe.”

James offered him a soft smile and leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder, watching Clementine’s car fade into the distance.


End file.
